


OT10 Verse Descriptions

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other, idk what to put lmao, it's 12:30 rn, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basic descriptions and headcanons about the kids in our OT10 verse. (It's a College AU. The college is stupidly hard to get into, it's a 12 year term. Most have known each other since high school, but a few since elementary)</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Inspired by WatPatImAKat's description thing - y</p>
            </blockquote>





	OT10 Verse Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> Rei - First paragraph per char  
> Jenni - Second paragraph per char  
> Sierra - Third

**Alexander** -  
Alex LOVES wearing hoodies. Small, large, oversize. Doesn't matter. His favorite is solid black and goes almost down to his knees. I was probably Laf’s at one point, before going to Herc and landing with Alex somehow.

His hair is like?? Always in a ponytail?? Rarely it's in a bun and even less is it down. It's super soft and always brushed with no knots or tangles and everyone usually wonders where he gets the time for this.

When REALLY into his work he chews on his pens and pencils and has bitten through quite a lot. He likes to study in the library with Maria. His anxiety and depression are almost non-existent at this point but when it does pop up he’s pretty good at handling it.

**John** -  
John’s always wearing tanks with the sleeves cut low on his side. It's problematic and hot. He alternates between shorts and yoga pants and should honestly stop. He's also like smiling 24/7 and when he smiles his nose crinkles and he snorts when he laughs and it's super cute.

He's always in the mood for physical touching. Even just locking pinkies makes him happy. Cuddles are his specialty and he’s the best™. He also gets drunk a lot? It's not bad because he knows his limit but STILL.

He gets kinda depressed and thinks no one loves him but Aaron knows this and is always telling him how perfect he is. He also spends a lot of time with Eliza and she protects him with all her heart.

**Lafayette** -  
Laf is the most Non Binary to ever Non Binary okay. They wear dresses and skirts and suits and heels all at once. Laf is such a cutie too like they know a crap ton of English and is pretty fluent but still uses French to fuck with their S/O’s lmao

Laf is the KINKEST and shouldn't be trusted in bed with Thomas tbh. At the same time they're the most easily flustered. The phrase to fuck them up the most is “Vous êtes plus belle que mille soleils” and that translates roughly to “you are prettier than a thousand suns.” It messes them the frICK UP

Laf is a big cuddler like John and wraps all the way around others and just engulfs them. This is a problem for Alex and Sam. Save them. Laf was also the start of the poly! John and Alex invited them in and after they said yes the rest was history!

**Hercules** -

Hercules is strong af. But you can hardly tell until he's carrying you with no problem. He wears suits all the time like some business man. No one understands it but he looks fine af so they just accept it.

He's covered with band aids and shit bc for someone who owns a tailoring business, he's kinda bad at tailoring. At least for now. With the type of money he's earning it won't be long before he forces himself to get better.

Herc is the mom friend but also the fourteen year old mapping their entire life out in a day. He lowkey rlly wants to marry his 9 babes and drops lowkey hints all the time.

**Aaron** -  
He's super smart and nerdy and always ready to get the job done but sometime he has days where he will do anything to just sleep and not move. He is prone to a side-effect of anxiety called “sensory overload” and when it hits, it hits HARD. Usually John or Alex will rush around helping him on these days.

He likes to bounce on his toes and rock back and forth while standing and sorta just daydreams while doing this. He smiles a lot and it's a really contagious smile. He doesn't like to talk for fear of tripping over words, but when he does people listen. When he says something, it's important and well worded.

Like John, he's got his clingy days. Unlike John though, clinginess from him usually means he wants something and won't stop bothering you until he gets it. He uses puppy dog eyes, neck kisses, and violent hugs for tactics. They always work.

**Thomas** -

Thomas is magical. He's got tattoos in places you can't see unless you examine him closely. He's got a tramp stamp, a tattoo on his thighs in a really arousing spot, and like a billion more with strange stories. He also goes shirtless a lot for no reason other than he can.

Thomas always has this resting face where he just looks calm and content. He's usually relaxed and laid back and doesn't really talk a lot. Unless someone makes a wrong move with their word choice. Where Thomas is weaker in physical combat, he's much stronger in verbal combat.

Thomas can go on FOREVER about how amazing his date mates are with 0% shame. “Alex has flecks of ginger in his hair” “Aaron is really fun to bench press” “Sam is stupidly light” and thinks like that. If he has a bad day, being around them instantly cheers him up.

 

**James** -  
James is like , , , a lil bit on the chubbier side. But he likes it that way and has a lot of fun. He is someone who fights for equality and is always seen at pride parades. He makes his date mates join him all the time and just has a BLAST.

When someone kisses him is a passionate way he gets blushy and awkward and shy af and it's ADORABLE. Thomas loves this but shit you should see how Herc likes to abuse it. Kisses 24/7 bc his babe is the cutest fucking shade of red.

Every year he's got a new interest and Dolley is v confused on why he's always changing his course. But she can't complain because he's a great student so hey whatever makes him happy right?

**Sam** -  
Alex and Sam have been friends since senior year of high school. Sam’s had a crush on him since freshman year of high school. Oops? Sam just really likes being around people and that's why he loves dating nine people because it's nine people who love him all the time to matter what. It's gr9. Also never trust him as a dom in bed okay he’ll fuck you OVER

Sam has about a million cute quirks. He bites his lip when writing or typing, he stands on whatever he can to be taller. He walks in circles when nervous. He touches people's noses when they're angry. He swings his legs when sitting down. All of his quirks are the best ever and his S/O’s thrive on watch them and making a list of them all. 

Sam wears short-shorts and crop tops and will swear like a sailor all the time. The funny thing? Cornerstone Baptist Church is where he practically LIVES. He’s there all the time and everyone loves him. He preaches the ‘correct bible’ and is just generally awesome. If he’s faced with a homophobe or blatant jerk, he’ll go off and it’s kinda hot?

**“King” George** -  
He has a habit of begging for piggyback rides all the time with no shame at all. And he’s usually always smiling. And happy. The surprise? He’s got like hardcore depression. Sam is always 100% on top of this and though it’s a secret from the others they’re pretty dang good at hiding it. He does have his happy days and Sam picks up on this instantly and is just really proud of him all the time.

He is actual legit royalty but his mom sort of stole him away and threw him in an American orphanage. He found out he was royalty like the day before he was emancipated. Oh also that happened, at 15 he became emancipated. He bought an apartment and he owned it for less than a month before the panic of living alone happened. Nervous, he searched endlessly for a roommate. Sam accepted the first time he asked. Eager much?

 

He wears a cheap cape from the Dollar Store and a Burger King crown all the time. There’s no reason for it, but he does it anyway. He also adores watching animal movies. His favorite is Felidae and has like 12 copies of it. He’s like, , ,a five year old with a dark sense of humor. He also thrives on forcing the others to let Duck think she’s a lap dog even though she weighs a FUCKTON

**Lee** -  
Honestly no one remembers when calling him by his last name felt so natural. He would correct them all the time and it eventually just became his name. When he started hanging around the King Squad is about the time he developed a hardcore crush on everyone he knew. Didn’t help that the ‘Revolutionary Squad’ turned their noses to them. R.I.P.

He wears big puffy coats in the summer and shorts and flip-flops in winter and pisses Alex and John the fuck off. Don’t let him go shopping because he’ll “““accidentally””” max all his credit cards on things he doesn’t need at all ever. He’s also super trashy and will sit in the sun, legs crossed, shades down, sipping a starbucks and will be a total bitch to anyone he walks by. Until one of sisters flicks him on the ear angrily.

He’s not really liked by any of this sisters because of how he used to treat Alex but Maria is slowly forcing Eliza to befriend him. Angelica is trying but is a tad bit too stressed to really care. Peggy hands down has 0 respect for him and is the dad with a shotgun in her hands and a toothpick in her mouth threatening him to never hurt her babies.


End file.
